Taka's visit to the Market
NamikazeSoudai: On a lovely day in Yonshigakure, numerous stalls and shops are opened selling a array of interesting things from heavy clothes to clothes barely cover, foods both common and exotic to these lands, and most importantly for a shinobi, weapons. Now basically a shinobi would carry kunais, possible shurikens, and the harder to master senbons, but as anyone who could see wandering these streets there were a number of exotic objects. Fuuma Shurikens, giant greatswords, steel wires, whatever got to the fancy of the ninja. Soudai was exploring these stalls, mainly for foods she hadn't tried yet. While she was eating a interesting dangos on a stick she was staring at some weapons a person was selling at a stand while a few unnamed shinobis were looking at them. .Taka wandered about the many various stalls that littered the area, having his tinted yellow-orange goggles pulled down over his eyes to greatly reduce the glare that was filling the place due to the overly sunny day that was apparent. He stared at many of the amazing weapons, vast assortments that impressed and amazed him to no end, but one thing caught his eye out of all the rest, a giant spiraling shuriken about the same size as he was. He reached out to pick it up,it was a rather hefty item due to its great size, but wasn’t too heavy to be a hindrance to someone who had the training that he had gone through, he looked up and saw soudai wandering the stalls ,eating some weird food that was impaled onto a stick. He held the giant shuriken in one hand and waved to her happily “Sou-dai! Hey there! How are you?? What are you doing???” He gleefully called out with such a loud booming voice, so that it would carry over to her as she was at an advanced distance. He started to walk over in her direction, but not before paying for the weapon in which he had purchased. : She popped a while dango ball into her mouth, noming it happily while he was walking over to her. After she had finished what was in her mouth she replied, "That must have cost a lot.." She assumed. She knew that Taka had originated from Konoha but he didn't bring whatever family wealth with him probably. Eventually though he had been adopted by Haven and Kelcius, two Byakugan users both originated from Konoha too. Soudai didn't know what kind of allowance he got from his parents but knew that as of now they didn't partake in any missions which were a common income for shinobis of all rank. Soudai was the daughter of the retired kage Minato, sometimes she had to refuse people just offering her things though other times, if it was food perhaps, she gladly took it. TakashiroSarutobi: “Yea.. But not as much as I thought it would be.. I helped the store owners around here from time-to-time so that’s why they gave me a discount on some of the things here... but it is little things, like sweeping up and being a messenger boy, you know the trivial things they don’t have time for..” He smiled happily to her, taking note of her adoration of food and locking it away in his head for a later time “So… what are you doing here today, Soudai? Are you weapon hunting like I am?? Or just out for a stroll?” his eyes wandered her frame curiously: there was something distinctly different about her today, she was wearing a lot more white clothes and felt more open and friendly then she usually did, it was like she had her guard down more easily now a days then she used to. ‘So beautiful..’ he thought to himself as a wide grin slipped onto his face as he stared at her for a couple seconds NamikazeSoudai: "I got something maybe.." She mumbled, she did have a bag of unknown contents but it seemed she wasn't about to say what it was. Soudai admired the craftsmanship of the weapon, But was curious as to why Taka had gone ahead and bought another thing already, she did not know him to be proficient in the sword he already carried, or at least she had never seem him use it. Personally, she was always still learning how to use her katana, it was a quest some people went on for years and years, she hoped that this giant shuriken wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass. She knew, from Ryu, that he had spent time working out with a giant boulder; still, steel could cut through a lot of things no matter the strength of the target. "Be careful with that.." She suggested, beginning to walk pass him but stopping shortly to see something cooking at another stall. TakashiroSarutobi: .“Yea, I will be Soudai.. thanks for the concern..” He said shyly and looked down slightly to hide the blush that burned on his cheeks as he heard her words, grinning to himself as he thought she was finally opening up to him, Being was fine with any amount of it, not wanting to be greedy. He watched her walk on by but quickly stop at a food stall “Ooh.. I think I know why you are here…” he chuckled to himself softly and examined the stall, it was a food vendor, but of what kind he didn’t really know “Your out for lunch, aren’t you?! How about I buy us some food and we talk about how our day has been going and other things, like training and stuff huh???” He smiled at her brightly, knowing that she didn’t like stuff just being given to her but he wanted to treat her to something nice for once, damned what she thought. “C’mon.. you deserve it! You work so hard now it is time for you to relax a bit!” he reached down and patting the wallet in his pocket, it jingling softly with the small amount of coins in it NamikazeSoudai: "Hm.. No." She paused explaining. "This is just a hobby.." She said softly, she happened to be walking down the street and well.. She got distracted by all this food. The bag she was holding became tighter in her hands for a moment, like she was becoming defensive of what she had. "I should be heading off for training. The exams are in a few days.." She reminded, Taka would soon be a enemy.. "You should train with that thing. It doesn't look like it's masterful in a few tries." she suggested, looking back at the food stall before walking on to the next one having not bought anything at the last. TakashiroSarutobi: .His bright, cheery expression quickly deflated as she talked to him and turned down his invitation to chat over lunch, though he knew deep down that she was right, that there was no time for such frivolous requests to be accepted, he saw her clench the pouch tighter and nodded to her “…You’re right.. I should get going to... I hope you find what you’re looking for here.” he said softly, thinking if what he had said to her had possibly upset her or caused her to get defensive as, she seemed more distant and closed up now, then when she had a few minute before. He lowered his head and went onwards, leaving her to whatever shopping she was intending to do Soudai looked back at Taka, knowing he liked her..and probably just wanted to spend time with her.. But, Soudai didn't open up that easily. She went 'ooo' over some candy like thing being made and ordered some, her dangos were done anyway, and she walked on down the alley eating it. "I wonder what a sweet tooth is.." she mumbled to herself, turning the corner out of view from Taka. TakashiroSarutobi: .As he watched her turn around the corner, he let out a loud exasperated sigh as he slumped his shoulders down in a somewhat defeated way, not caring at the moment who had heard his sad huff, having been rebuffed once again by the object no- the person of his heart’s desire. He had no idea in the slightest why he had all these damnably confusing and aching urges for her, or why that when she appeared, he was all ‘weird and ‘not himself’ in a sense of speaking when she was nearby, he didn’t know why he was so enamored over her, or why his focus was mainly on her when she was around. One of the many theories that he thought of was, she might have placed some kind of spell or genjutsu on him to cause him to be distraught and distracted so that he couldn’t properly train. He sat down near a wall and started to smack himself in the face, each loud pop against his cheeks was to try and get those thoughts out of his head. ‘Dammit.. get it together you baka! You can’t let her get to you like this!! You have to keep your head on right and not let those thoughts.. of her..’ he then smacked himself again to clear his head of any thoughts pertaining to soudai ‘I have to get to training with this giant shuriken soon.. but how to do that..’ He groaned out as he leaned his head backwards against the wall, trying to think of how he would go about doing that... Category:casual Category:New Item